Manipulation
by Dragonha
Summary: Un démon assez spécial rend visite à son ami vampire Kaname Kuran. Mais ce démon est venu pour une raison tout aussi spéciale ! Pour public averti !


Auteur : Dragonha

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Zefron, crée de toutes pièces !

Warning : Monstre tentaculaire particulièrement pervers !

Résumé : Un démon assez spécial rend visite à son ami vampire Kaname Kuran. Mais ce démon est venu pour une raison tout aussi spéciale ! Pour public averti !

Silence Radio … et ben oui mais petit retour rapide ! J'ai une vie privée qui ne concerne que moi avec des bas et des problèmes à régler. A part ça… Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et ceux qui visitent mes histoires quelque soit le fandom ! Si vous passez par ici : super merci pour vos coms et vos alertes. ^^

 **Manipulation :**

C'est par une nuit sans lune qu'une silhouette aux atours féminins progressait dans les jardins de l'Académie Cross. Elle savait cependant que quelques mètres plus loin son frère adoptif effectuait le même travail. Leur petit boulot en même temps n'était pas à la portée de tous ! Etre gardien dans ce maudit lycée était un calvaire, elle aurait dû plus réfléchir le jour où elle avait accepté ce job. Elle n'en retirait que peu de privilèges mais au moins cela la réconfortait. En prime un soir sur deux, elle se faisait un petit plaisir lors de sa ronde nocturne. Comme cette fois-ci par exemple. Tout dépendait de quelle section elle avait la charge, en l'occurrence la zone de la Night Class.

L'aube était proche, un signe indiquant que les vampires constituant cette classe rentraient dans leurs appartements. Et parmi eux : Kaname Kuran, leur chef et son amour secret. La jeune fille adorait monter jusqu'au balcon du garçon et l'épier dans ces activités avant le coucher. Elle se repaissait de la vision parfaite que le jeune homme renvoyait dans sa glorieuse nudité. Une fois de plus, elle pratiqua ce petit rituel qui de son point de vue n'était qu'innocent. Bien sûr, dans sa petite tête, le voyeurisme n'était pas grave. Seulement ce soir-là, l'obscurité en l'absence de la lune ne l'aida pas à voir à travers les vitres. Elle devait se contenter d'entendre le faible bruit émit par l'effeuillage du garçon. Avec une précaution et une discrétion qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, elle entrouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour profiter au mieux du spectacle. Au bout d'un moment, Kaname fut très vite nu déclenchant une réaction largement évocatrice sur la fille. Un léger écoulement de sang jaillit de son nez, vite endigué par un mouchoir qu'elle emmenait par précaution.

Hardie et s'assurant que plus un bruit ne provenait de la chambre, Yûki entra dans l'appartement. Elle ne ferma pas l'issue, toujours dans le souci de ne pas être entendue. Elle savait que le Kuran relâchait légèrement sa garde une fois dans son lit aussi elle en profitait amplement. Elle l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois et comptait bien encore en profiter ce coup-ci. Sur la pointe des pieds, l'étudiante approcha de la couche et contempla un instant celui qu'elle appelait son « homme ». Elle bavait littéralement devant lui mais rien ne l'empêcha de venir s'accoler contre le côté du meuble.

' _Quelque soit l'angle d'où on le regarde, il est trop beau ! Je voudrais tellement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ici et maintenant. Il est si timide… pourtant je lui fais bien comprendre qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus explicite pour l'inciter à se déclarer ?!'_

Sur ses pensées, la jeune fille trouva enfin une idée. Mais alors qu'elle allait la mettre en application, un mouvement et un bruit de glissade sur le sol la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit un long membre glisser sur le sol. Sur la moquette rouge, l'appendice couleur terre n'était pas terriblement visible sauf lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Les yeux de la jeune fille parcoururent la longueur de la chose… pour découvrir que ces 'trucs' venaient s'enrouler autour de son Kuran !

« Lâche-le sale monstre ! » Hurla-t-elle aussitôt réalisant le danger qui rôdait sur le garçon.

Les tentacules frémirent à son éclat de voix et les yeux du vampire s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea d'emblée le chef de la Night Class.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kaname je vais te protéger. » Emit la gardienne sortant son arme de prédilection.

« Quoi ?! »

Le jeune homme analysa aussitôt la scène dans son ensemble. Les tentacules sur lui l'étonnèrent quelques secondes mais il se détendit très vite. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ces appendices si particuliers.

« Arrête Yûki ! Il n'est pas dangereux c'est un ami. Et puis que fiches-tu dans ma chambre ? Zef est toujours extrêmement discret, je doute que tu aies pu l'entendre de dehors. »

« Mais… Kaname… Tu oublies que je dois protéger cette école de toute intrusion. Cette créature n'a rien à faire ici ! D'autant qu'on ignore complètement comment elle est parvenue jusqu'à ta chambre. Mon intuition n'était pas infondée visiblement. » Se justifia la jeune Cross.

Sceptique le vampire fronça les sourcils mais garda ses soupçons pour lui.

« Ca n'empêche, range Artémis. C'est juste Zef, il m'avait prévenu de son arrivée. Mais bon il a l'habitude de me faire des entrées assez spéciales. Il raffole des surprises. Allez Zef apparaît et présente-toi à cette jeune fille. »

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, les tentacules se rétractèrent dans l'ombre et une silhouette imposante se matérialisa enveloppée d'une longue cape noire. L'ombre s'avança alors auprès de l'étudiante qui le détailla sans vergogne. Le fameux Zef était d'une haute stature, sûrement près de deux mètres. Il retira très vite la capuche qui le couvrait et dévoila un visage tout sauf jovial mais séduisant quand même. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair, évoquant la couleur de ses précédents attributs. Ses yeux étaient verts d'eau et chargé de mépris. Selon la jeune gardienne : rien chez lui n'évoquait un sentiment de sécurité mais plutôt une froide présence prête à se battre face à n'importe qui.

« Bonsoir, je suis Zefron Armillion, prince des démons. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et suave.

Le ton était cependant tout sauf agréable, toujours d'après la lycéenne.

« Yûki Cross. Pourrais-je savoir comment vous êtes entré dans cette enceinte ? »

Le regard froid, le démon répondit cependant sur le même ton.

« J'ai un accès spécial que Kaname m'a aménagé exprès… dans cette pièce. »

« Pardon ?! Kaname comment as-tu pu faire cela ?! Et sans même prévenir ni mon père ni le moindre responsable ? » S'écria la fille atterrée.

« Mff. Comment crois-tu que je puisse gérer mes obligations de vampire si je ne peux communiquer avec personne de l'extérieur ? Dès le départ, Kaien savait que je devrais recevoir des personnalités étrangères ici-même. Je gère parfaitement mes collaborateurs et les garde entre les murs de la Night Class. Jamais ils ne quittent le bâtiment et je dois pouvoir les accueillir n'importe quand. Est-ce que tu peux maintenant nous laisser Yûki ? Nous devons traiter d'affaires importantes. »

« Heu… Bon si tu es sûr que mon père n'y voit aucun inconvénient, je vais vous laisser. J'aurais voulu discuter avec toi mais nous remettrons cela à plus tard. Bonne journée. » Salua la jeune fille.

Une fois la porte-fenêtre soigneusement fermée et le rideau tiré, les deux hommes se détendirent un tant soit peu.

« Quel pot de colle celle-là ! » Maugréa le démon. « Si je n'étais pas arrivé, elle t'aurait sauté dessus sans hésitation pour te violer. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Tu as lu en elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ton empathie est toujours aussi forte. De toute façon, je ne me serais pas laisser faire. Dès qu'elle aurait posé le doigt sur moi je l'aurais éjectée l'air de rien. Sinon tu n'es sûrement pas venu pour parler des humains qui me courent après, non ? Autrement tu n'en aurais jamais fini ! » Répondit avec un léger sourire le prince des vampires.

« Bien sûr que non. Il s'agit juste de relâcher la pression. Mon père est toujours sur mon dos pour que je vole un peu d'énergie. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais être généreux envers moi, comme autrefois. » Susurra Zef en avançant vers lui félinement.

« Mm pourquoi pas ? Mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il exige de l'énergie humaine, pas celle d'une autre créature. » Spécifia l'autre brun.

« Peut-être mais il est hors de question que je suce la force vitale de n'importe qui ! J'ai ma fierté et je suis assez exigeant concernant ma nourriture. Tu le sais bien. Par exemple, ça doit impérativement être un garçon. Je ne toucherais pour rien au monde à cette petite souillure que je viens de rencontrer. Elle n'a aucun attrait et rien pour elle, elle est bête comme une planche à pain et sa poitrine est du même acabit. » Répliqua le démon avec véhémence.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Loin de moi l'idée de t'imposer quoi que ce soit… cependant j'avais une proie idéale et alléchante qui plus est à te proposer. Libre à toi de refuser si ça ne te convient pas. En plus, ça me rendrait un grand service. »

Le soleil se leva sur un nouveau jour. La jeune Cross après sa nuit de garde avait été se coucher pour quelques heures. Comme de coutume, elle n'entendit pas son réveil et sa camarade de chambre détala en cours pour échapper à ses ronflements bruyants. D'un autre côté l'autre gardien Zéro Kiryu était bien présent, réveillé et frais pour la journée. Il y avait vraiment un fossé gargantuesque entre lui et sa sœur adoptive. Si tout le monde n'avait pas été au courant, ils les auraient pris pour des antithèses parfaites. Là où rien n'allait en faveur de la lycéenne, son frère regroupait plusieurs qualités indéniables. Il était doué, intelligent, plein de bon sens et de bonnes manières. A se demander comment le père Cross avait pu élever deux parfaits opposés !

Zéro était le meilleur élève de sa promotion, c'était un fait avéré. Et pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux, il avait un charme fou malheureusement gâché par un masque d'indifférence à toute épreuve. Certains rêvaient de briser ce masque, d'autres l'ignoraient purement et simplement. Les humains le mettaient à part à cause de ces atouts et le fait que le garçon ne cherchait pas à se faire d'amis ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Cependant pour lui, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'on connaissait son passé malheureux et sanglant, on pouvait aisément le comprendre. La perte de toute sa famille, ses parents morts et son frère jumeau manipulé et mort depuis une année, était difficile à supporter. A quoi bon aimer de nouveau si c'était pour être trahi ou mourir à ses côtés ? Il préférait largement sa solitude à un remake de son enfance.

La journée se déroula comme à l'habitude, les cours de mathématiques et de Japonais furent calmes. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'à la presque fin du cours de langue où le bruit infernal caractéristique de Yûki Cross chamboula tout. La fille du directeur ouvrit la porte à la volée, s'excusa à peine et pénétra dans la classe sous les yeux sévères du professeur. La sonnerie retentit deux secondes plus tard, stupéfiant la brunette qui prenait enfin conscience de l'heure tardive.

« Le cours est terminé, vous n'oublierez pas de me rédiger la rédaction sur notre lecture du moment. Mademoiselle Cross, vous n'aurez qu'à vous renseignez précisément auprès de vos camarades. Bonne journée, jeunes gens. »

Là-dessus l'enseignant prit congé et les étudiants se dirigèrent rapidement au réfectoire. Yûki suivit le mouvement, tout comme son frère. Zéro se servit son repas, composé de purée de pomme de terre, d'un sauté de porc et de compote de pomme. Le menu principal du jour que beaucoup de gens, dont sa sœur, prirent en bonne portion.

L'argenté dans les premiers arrivés alla s'installer à une table seul. Et personne n'osa s'approcher et s'asseoir avec lui, connaissant son caractère antipathique. Malgré tout sa réputation n'empêchait pas les imbéciles de commettre l'erreur de venir près de lui.

« Zéro ! Sayori et moi on s'installe avec toi ! » Cria sa si chère frangine en se posant à sa table.

Comme le garçon ne prononça mot ni ne bougea, les deux filles s'installèrent. Chacun remarqua cependant que l'idiote qui servait de chargée de discipline se collait beaucoup trop à son frère. Même sa meilleure amie avait honte de son attitude étrange. Beaucoup d'étudiants spéculaient même sur un triangle amoureux entre ces deux là et Kaname Kuran. Ils étaient bien trop souvent ensemble pour que cela paraisse normal. Wakaba Sayori en plus de croire aisément à cette rumeur, commençait à ne plus supporter les horaires de sa camarade de chambre ! Elle rentrait très tard, souvent au petit jour et la pauvre humaine se faisait à chaque fois réveillé par le bruit. Sans compter que tous les midis, elle était traînée de force par celle qui se disait sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que le Kiryu lui faisait peur.

Dans un élan de tranquillité, le trio mangea dans un relatif silence. Le garçon fut le premier à terminer son repas et se leva rapidement. Peine perdue, la Cross le retint par le bas de sa veste et l'obligea à se rasseoir un instant.

« Je dois te parler en privé. On se retrouve sous le grand chêne dans cinq minutes. » Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de l'argenté.

Un simple « Mm » lui répondit avant que le gardien ne s'éclipse enfin à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune le rejoignit au lieu convenu.

« Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour s'isoler autant ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Je dois t'en apprendre une bien bonne. Un truc complètement fou que je n'ai appris que hier et dans des conditions pas franchement évidentes. » L'étudiante reprit son souffle et murmura plus bas : « Kaname fait entrer des monstres dans l'école. J'ai rencontré un démon hier en faisant ma ronde pas loin de sa chambre. Il m'a dit que Kaname avait crée un passage spécial pour recevoir des gens importants qu'il doit côtoyer en tant que prince des vampires. Tu étais au courant de cela, toi ? Il paraît que papa le savait. »

« Oui je m'en doutais un peu. J'ai plusieurs fois senti une présence inconnue dans le pavillon de la Lune. Cependant, rien n'en est jamais sorti alors je ne me suis jamais plus préoccupé que ça. » Répondit le chasseur.

« Enfin bon, c'était juste pour te prévenir de ne pas tirer à bout portant sur tout ce qui aurait pu bouger s'il venait à sortir du bâtiment. » Précisa la jeune fille.

« Mm. » Assentit simplement le garçon.

Le reste de la journée fut des plus routinières jusqu'au rite de changement de classe où les deux gardiens durent maintenir l'ordre habituel. Mais durant le passage, personne ne remarqua le collier discret ornant le cou du chef de classe. Si l'on était un peu observateur cependant on remarquait que le pendentif ressemblait à un œil largement ouvert. Un iris d'une teinte vert d'eau peu commune.

' _Alors ? Où est cette fameuse cible idéale ? Je ne vois que des femmes à perte de vue, c'est écœurant !'_ Transmit télépathiquement le démon métamorphosé à son ami.

' _Regarde mieux, à ma droite. Il y a un garçon aux cheveux argentés qui tentent de maitriser ce tas de groupies.'_ Répliqua le vampire de la même façon.

De façon imperceptible l'œil bougea et capta enfin le garçon dont ils parlaient.

' _Fiou ! La bombe ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! T'as une idée pour l'amener chez toi ?!'_ Demanda-t-il.

' _Oh que oui… tu es d'ailleurs l'excuse toute trouvée. Lui est bien plus diplomatique que la gamine que tu as rencontrée hier. Je n'ai qu'à m'arranger pour le remplacer ce soir, quelqu'un d'autre prendra sa place de surveillant.'_

Le rite se clôtura sur les pensées du duo parachevant les derniers détails de leur plan. Notamment le Kuran mit son démon en garde contre la vitesse et les réflexes de sa proie pour se défendre. Le vampire était plutôt fier de son plan et se délectait d'avance des événements de la nuit. Par chance, ce 'jour-là' ses cours n'étaient pas nombreux. Il avait seulement trois petites heures à patienter avant d'apprécier un spectacle pour le moins érotique au vu des lubies de son ami démoniaque. Et dès le premier intercours, il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur pour déclencher la première phase du plan. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte et entra d'office dans la pièce lorsque le fameux « entrer » lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Kaien, bonsoir. »

« Oh Kaname, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, je suis un peu embêté. Je dois recevoir la visite d'un ami important ce soir. Il devrait arriver un peu avant que je ne finisse mes classes. Aussi j'aurais souhaité que quelqu'un possédant certains égards l'occupe le temps que je les rejoigne. Serait-ce possible ? » Déclara le Sang Pur.

« Mm, je peux peut-être envoyer Yagari ? » Proposa le directeur.

« J'ai peur que mon ami ne soit pas très à l'aise avec lui. Voyez-vous il a à peu près le même âge physique que moi et serait probablement plus indulgent avec quelqu'un de son âge. » Contra le brun.

« Je vois. Alors, je vais permuter Zéro avec Tôga. Cela conviendrait-il mieux ? » Suggéra l'ex-chasseur.

« Ce serait parfait, je vous remercie. Je vais retourner en cours à présent. Bonne nuit. » Dit le vampire en prenant congé.

Tout était parfait, vraiment parfait ! Il ne restait plus grand-chose pour que tout soit prêt à accueillir leur proie dans son antre. Dès le second intercours, Zef s'éclipserait discrètement de la salle de classe et retournerait à la chambre. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de le glisser subrepticement dans son sac et de le laisser là-bas. Kaien avait beau avoir perdu la pratique de son ancien métier, il aurait très vite senti la présence d'un démon. Il en était persuadé. Le cours d'Histoire, certes inutile pour eux tous, se déroula tranquillement. La pause arriva et le métamorphe quitta aussitôt les lieux, toujours silencieux sans éveiller le moindre soupçon des vampires. Une fois à l'extérieur, le démon reprit forme humaine pour progresser plus rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. Bien sûr il se fondait dans les ombres évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer par l'idiote d'humaine qui gardait le secteur.

Dans le même temps de l'autre côté de l'école, le Kiryu reçut un coup de téléphone de son père l'informant de sa relève et de la mission lui étant assignée. Peu heureux d'être forcé de se rendre dans la chambre de Kuran, le garçon traîna volontairement les pieds. A tel point que Tôga, toujours rapide et efficace, le pressa.

« Plus vite tu effectueras cette mission, plus vite tu en seras débarrassé. »

Qu'il disait ! Oh comme il se trompait ! Ce soir-là Zéro surveillait la zone du pavillon des humains mais il arriva assez rapidement sous le balcon du Sang Pur. Avec agilité il grimpa au lierre et se réceptionna devant la porte-fenêtre avec souplesse. Il toqua d'office sur un carreau pour signaler sa présence. Mais son coup lui révéla que la porte n'était qu'entrebâillée aussi il entra en signalant sa présence d'un « j'entre ». Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et cette fois-ci la lune perçait à travers la vitre, illuminant les environs de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme ne vit malgré tout personne dans la chambre, alors il appela franchement l'inconnu à se montrer. Au bout de cinq minutes d'appels vains, le mi-vampire crut que le Kuran lui avait joué un très mauvais tour. Agacé, il se retourna vers la fenêtre dans l'idée de partir.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Dans un vieux réflexe, le chasseur se tourna dans la direction du bruit arme au poing. Une silhouette se dessinait dans l'interstice et Zéro l'identifia tout de suite, c'était Kuran. Ses cours venaient de se finir et il avait du utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour être déjà là. Tout à son énervement, l'argenté ne prit pas conscience d'une présence derrière lui. Cinq tentacules étaient pourtant parés à l'attaque et ne s'embarrassèrent pas d'hésitation. Son pistolet tomba à terre d'office. Le cri au bord des lèvres quand le garçon se fit soulever fut directement étouffé par un des membres. Les quatre autres enserraient ses bras et ses jambes fermement. Les déplacements incongrus n'avaient pas échappés à la vision iridescente du Sang Pur. Le vampire ferma rapidement la porte et la scella avec un sceau spécifique que lui seul pouvait retirer. Il fit de même sur l'issue menant aux jardins avant de fermer les tentures.

Dès que cela fut fait, il leva les yeux vers la portion de plafond où les tentacules se regroupaient. La silhouette de Zéro s'agitait dans l'étreinte étouffante de Zef et cela titilla la libido de Kaname. Il était sûr que le démon serait le principal protagoniste à profiter du garçon. Mais il n'était pas dit que le vampire ne participerait pas du tout à la soumission du mi-humain.

« Que voilà un joli spectacle. Oh au fait, Zéro voici Zef. Dès que je lui ai parlé de toi, il est devenu très impatient de te rencontrer. » Présenta sobrement le vampire.

Seul un regard noir de tueur lui répondit.

« Veux-tu te calmer Zéro-chan ? Si tu arrêtais de t'agiter, Zefron pourrait peut-être te saluer comme il se doit. »

Rien n'y fit, furax l'argenté se débattait comme un diable contre les appendices puissants du démon. Ce dernier semblait adorer ce petit sport, enfin quelqu'un le défiait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se lâcher complètement avec ce fougueux demi-vampire. Grâce à cet aspect, le garçon serait plus résistant et savoureux à dévorer.

Un air défaitiste et un haussement d'épaule du Kuran furent les seuls signes que le Kiryu put apercevoir avant de se retrouver propulser sur le lit défait, maintenu par les tentacules. La forme tapie dans l'ombre descendit alors doucement, puis reprenant sa forme humaine – ses mains restant tentaculaires- s'avança félinement vers sa désormais victime. L'étudiant contempla son désormais ennemi avec des yeux brûlants d'un désir ardent de l'étriper. Et le démon ne s'y trompait pas mais les yeux de braise ne firent que l'exciter davantage. Un grand sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage avant d'enfin se présenter à son presque amant.

« Bonsoir Zéro-chan, je suis Zefron Armillion, prince des démons. Je suis plus que ravi de te rencontrer. »

Tout en saluant sa proie, il retira légèrement son membre de la bouche du garçon. Cela laissa l'occasion au jeune homme de répondre hargneusement.

« Ce n'est pas partagé du tout ! Vous allez me libérer sur le champ ! Vous savez comment ça s'appelle ce truc-là ?! Séquestration en plus d'une tentative de viol ! Et quand je dis tentative, vu la force que vous avez, je pourrais tout aussi bien vous incriminez tout de suite ! » S'écria l'argenté.

« Oh, oh. C'est qu'il a du répondant mon repas d'aujourd'hui ! J'adore ça ! Je vais bien m'amuser et pour une fois, j'aurais rempli ma mission. Tu devrais en être honoré, Zéro-chan, ça n'arrive que très rarement. » Répliqua aussitôt le prince.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je m'ennuie un peu. On était si bien parti. Zef commence ton savoureux plat, offert sur un plateau d'argent en prime. Et ne m'oublies pas non plus, je veux m'amuser aussi. » Intervint le vampire avec un sourire concupiscent.

Malgré tout avant que le démon n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Puis il l'encouragea à débuter les hostilités et se posa contre sa tête de lit pour admirer la suite des événements. Le plus jeune des garçons remarqua que cette maudite sangsue venait d'ouvrir sa chemise et d'enlever son pantalon avant de se caler sur son lit. A part ce fait, le Kiryu ne put rien discerner d'autre. Son bourreau était revenu presque aussitôt à la charge avec ses tentacules envahissants.

Excité au possible par ce jeune si beau et si pur, selon le Kuran, Zef ne perdit guère de temps et se retransforma complètement en monstre tentaculaire. Seul un œil aussi gros qu'une boule de bowling était visible désormais. Mais pour Zéro c'étaient surtout ses maudites longueurs qui étaient distinguables dans le noir de la pièce. D'autant que celles-ci se mirent en mouvement trop rapidement à son goût sur des points stratégiques. Un appendice taquinait ses tétons, passant et repassant sur la chemise. Le frottement direct sur ses deux points était déjà insoutenable. Sans mentionner qu'à travers son pantalon son sexe était largement en train de s'éveiller sous la même action. Son traître de corps réagissait un peu trop à son goût. Et puis pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une telle malchance ?! D'entre tous ceux qui pouvaient voler sa virginité, ce serait un putain de monstre à tentacules !

Ce dernier jubilait de sentir l'excitation grandissante de sa proie. Il se léchait même les lèvres à toutes les idées qui lui venaient en tête. Ses dépravations ne pouvaient cependant pas s'exécuter toutes ce soir, c'était dommage mais bon. A la place, il allait jouer avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, à savoir un vampire sexy et attendant son bon vouloir. Sa victime elle se trémoussait autant qu'elle pouvait, n'abandonnant pas l'idée de se libérer. Malgré tous ses efforts, les liens tenaient bon. Le démon continua son manège quelques minutes, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus vite. Au point qu'incapable de résister, Zéro se cambrait de plaisir et avait fermé les yeux dans une vaine tentative de calmer ses foutes ardeurs.

Un bref moment, le prince arrêta sa délicate torture pour admirer l'argenté. Ses joues légèrement rouges, le visage crispé de gêne et probablement de plaisir involontaire, il était magnifique. D'autant si on ajoutait les protubérances équivoques sur la poitrine et au niveau de l'aine. Seulement tout était caché et cela, ça ne plaisait plus au démon. Alors ses intentions firent bouger ses appendices. D'un coup sec deux tentacules déchirèrent la chemise blanche et une autre s'enfonça dans le pantalon, cassant la tirette avec une force peu commune. Les lambeaux restants sur le corps laiteux de Zéro, cette configuration avait le mérite d'exciter encore plus le démon. Si bien qu'un bout de vêtement vint enserrer rapidement les poignets de l'argenté. Le reste de chemise fut mit avec force et annihilait quasiment le moindre mouvement des poignets. Zéro n'avait donc aucune chance de pouvoir se libérer.

Maintenant avec des membres plus libres, Zef prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes à la prochaine torture à administrer à son beau jouet. Kaname n'entrait pas encore en compte, il devait avant tout penser à sa mission et y allier le plaisir puisque l'énergie récoltée serait de meilleure qualité de cette façon. Sa victime quasi nue, à l'exception de son boxer, le fusillait toujours du regard, un tentacule enserrant sa bouche. Cette dernière information le contraria un tantinet, il aurait du y penser plus tôt ! Instantanément l'appendice s'enfonça sans crier gare dans la gorge de l'étudiant et commença un va-et-vient lancinant. Le bout jouait d'ailleurs dans la cavité, taquinant la langue et frottant l'intérieur des joues avec lubricité. Si bien que le jeune ne tarda pas à gémir de l'activité impromptue et ses légers cris emplissaient la chambre. Le tout ne tarda guère à enflammer un peu le vampire. Spectateur impatient qui agacé de ne pouvoir participer se masturba sans honte en admirant le show.

Les deux garçons eurent tôt fait de geindre de concert et le démon se congratula intérieurement. Tout ça devenait intéressant et cela n'allait pas tarder à devenir encore plus chaud avec ce qu'il avait imaginé. Une de ses tentacules s'enroula autour des poignets du prisonnier et le releva sur ses genoux. Zéro se retrouvait en boxer sur le lit de son ennemi et face à un démon lubrique. Dans le genre mal barré on ne faisait pas mieux ! D'autant que ce foutu démon semblait préparer un sale coup, cette position ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En réalité il était positionné de façon à ce que les deux hommes puissent admirer ses fesses bien moulées. Un coup sur ses fesses le réveilla de ses pensées sur le : comment s'évader de ce merdier ! Puis sa dernière barrière de tissu fut légèrement abaissée. Très vite deux tentacules vinrent se frotter à lui. D'un coup un liquide froid lui dégoulina sur le cul et un appendice vint étaler le tout autour de son anus. Sur le devant par contre un autre membre jouait déjà à claquer légèrement ses bourses et sa queue. Le summum du point de vue de Zéro fut la pénétration anale en force qui suivi très peu de temps après.

Kaname en voyant la scène s'échauffa un peu plus et accéléra le rythme de sa main qui jouait avec sa hampe. Il adorait littéralement ce qu'il voyait : un Zéro soumis au bon plaisir d'un pervers. Il ne s'attendait pas à briser le demi-vampire mais au moins à lui apprendre sa place. Et quel meilleur moyen… Non en fait, il se mentait un peu à lui-même, Zef n'avait été qu'un prétexte et un moteur pour faire venir Zéro. S'il pouvait être à la place du démon, il aurait adoré torturer le bel argenté pour qu'il ne regarde que lui encore et encore. Malgré tout, Kaname devait ronger son frein. Il avait tout commencé certes… mais c'est lui qui finirait avec le demi-vampire dans son lit. Et trop faible pour lui résister en prime !

Les deux autres compères étaient bien trop occupés pour se douter des pensées du Sang Pur. Zef ne réfrénait pas ses pulsions, ses tentacules allaient et venaient à un rythme effréné. Le canal anal était bien lubrifié au vu du sang et du lubrifiant s'échappant de l'orifice. Le tout rendait les vas et viens d'autant plus longs et aisés. Zéro quant à lui avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses passages répétés sur un point sensible au possible ! A chaque contact, un gémissement étouffé s'échappait de ses lèvres. C'était un cercle vicieux puisque ses légers bruits suffisaient à exciter plus encore les deux protagonistes de cette histoire ! Bientôt le Kuran éjacula en retenant son cri d'extase. Tandis que le démon souriait plus largement, conscient que sa victime n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps d'expulser son sperme. Plus encore que cela, ce qui le rendait fou de plaisir c'était la montée d'énergie sexuelle qui montait dans le corps du demi-vampire. Finalement le but de sa mission était à portée de main. Ou plutôt de tentacule !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une ultime ruade eut raison de l'argenté qui se cambra sous le coup de la jouissance, toute proche. Au signe évocateur d'un tressautement plus violent que les autres, Zef appliqua rapidement un de ses appendices sur le méat du sexe. Plus exactement, une de ses tentacules s'ouvrit et engloba de moitié la hampe prête à exploser. Dès que le liquide blanc sortit, il fut aspiré par le démon, puis stocké dans une glande uniquement conçue à cet effet. Dès ce moment, le prince des démons avait réussi sa mission, toute l'énergie sexuelle de sa cible se trouvait bien calée en lui. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là mais la beauté qu'il avait entre les mains lui donnait envie de plus. Après tout un joli petit lot pareil, il n'en possédait pas tous les jours. Aussi il en profita un peu plus, d'autant que sa belle victime était encore si désirable le rouge aux joues et la respiration hachée entre ses griffes.

Pourtant Zef finit par lâcher le pauvre Zéro l'étalant sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier jeta un œil vers lui pour demander s'il allait enfin entrer dans le jeu concrètement. Un bref signe de tête lui assura que le temps était venu. Aussitôt que le démon confirma sa participation, le vampire revigora rapidement sa hampe, aidé en cela par les bruits très érotiques que laissait entendre le pauvre demi-sang épuisé. Kaname s'en plus tarder se cala derrière son nouveau partenaire, accolant d'office son sexe contre l'anus distendu. Ainsi, il s'enfonça sans mal dans l'antre et démarra une série de vas-et-viens autant à l'intérieur de Zéro que sur son sexe moite. Le pauvre garçon gémit d'inconfort d'être repris aussi vite mais, malheureusement pour son corps fatigué, le plaisir reprit vite le dessus. A moitié à quatre pattes, le haut de son corps affalé contre le lit, l'argenté subit l'humiliation d'être pris par son ennemi de toujours. Encore qu'avec le démon il avait été pris par surprise mais avec Kuran ! Seigneur qu'il était faible et pourquoi l'excitation revenait malgré les touchers de celui qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ?

Le Sang Pur n'avait que faire des états d'âme qui traversaient sa victime à l'instant, continuant de prendre son pied de posséder enfin le demi-vampire. Non seulement cela arrangerait ses plans et cela le rendrait plus puissant s'il parvenait à se faire mordre par Zéro. Si le demi-sang s'abreuvait à lui, il deviendrait un vampire complet et ne pourrait plus contester ses décisions. Cette perspective enchantait le Kuran puisqu'il pourrait profiter encore de ce délicieux corps mais également s'en servir dans ses projets de domination totale de sa race.

Mais en ce moment plus que l'avenir qu'il rêvait, il savourait sa partie de jambes en l'air et le plaisir d'être enterré dans le corps de son petit Zéro. Zef regardait le spectacle en se léchant les lèvres, impatient de reprendre du service. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, ses tentacules partant à l'exploration du dos du Kuran et allant bientôt s'enfoncer dans le trou exposé à sa vue. Deux autres appendices filèrent vers Zéro. L'un suivant le mouvement dans l'antre, se calant sur le rythme du sexe. L'autre s'allongea au devant du corps, redressant le duo pour accéder aux tétons toujours pointant du garçon à la peau pâle. Peu satisfait de refaire le même manège qu'au début, le démon dépêcha un troisième membre. Un tentacule pour chaque téton, désormais enserré dans un étau affreusement agréable au vu des cris de la pauvre victime.

Cette dernière prise entre ces deux feux ne tint guère longtemps avant de jouir une nouvelle fois. Semence que ne s'empêcha pas de collecter le démon. Plus il en avait mieux c'était. Repu et purement ravi d'avoir réussi sa mission, Zef se rapprocha une dernière fois de son ami et lui signala qu'il les laissait tous les deux. Dès que le vampire ne sentit plus la présence du démon, il se décala un peu de son Zéro. Le voir de dos ne lui plaisait pas trop, il préférait contempler le visage extatique pendant qu'il le reprenait une nouvelle fois sauvagement. Lorsqu'ils en terminèrent et que l'orgasme les quitta, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes. Le mi-humain mi-vampire n'avait plus aucune force et ne parvint pas à s'extirper comme il l'aurait voulu pendant que son bourreau s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain.

Le Kuran revint avec un gant et s'était déjà occupé de se nettoyer, il fit de même avec le Kiryu sans la moindre gêne. Même si ce dernier geignait faiblement de ne pas le toucher avec ses sales pattes. Le Sang Pur n'en avait que faire et termina son travail avant de se débarrasser du linge. Enfin, il revint dans le lit et se colla à Zéro, visage contre visage.

« Maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps pour parler calmement, tu vas m'écouter mon petit Zéro. J'ai besoin de toi. Yûki ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant, tu passes avant car ta force me sera utile pour mes projets. Et bien sûr, il n'est pas exclu que des soirées de ce genre entre toi et moi ne se reproduisent. Pas la peine de me faire ton regard de tueur, tu as été un chaud lapin toute la soirée, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Alors sois un bon garçon et mords-moi. Bois mon sang et deviens mien. Tu deviendras un vrai vampire de cette façon. Evidemment tu ne pourras plus être un gardien et encore moins un élève de la Day Class. Tu viendras avec moi ici dans la Night Class et tu partageras ma chambre. Cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. Après tout personne ne se soucie de toi. Ni Yûki, Ni Cross ne font attention à toi, alors que moi je pourrais t'apporter du plaisir et du bonheur d'être enfin parmi les tiens. Allez, bois. »

Le brun amena la tête de l'argenté à hauteur de sa gorge et attendit.

« Même pas en rêve Kuran. Tu peux toujours courir ! »

Un sourire heureux mais sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du Premier vampire.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, ma petite poupée. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit ses mots, ses ongles aiguisés percèrent une entaille dans la peau de son cou et plaqua les lèvres de son futur jouet dessus. Les sens vampiriques s'activèrent et le demi-sang ne put s'arrêter d'avaler le liquide de vie, suçant goulûment. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris émergèrent de la gorge du garçon dont la transformation commençait. Son sang se purifia et se modifia complètement pour devenir celui de la créature immortelle.

Deux yeux rouges se vissèrent dans ceux chocolat de son maître et ce dernier murmura un ordre à l'oreille de son nouveau compagnon. Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt satisfaisant pleinement son maître avec son corps pour lui signifier son allégeance.

Fini ! Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic et cette fin surtout, assez différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. Une petite review ?


End file.
